The present invention relates to a sun roof for vehicles, in particular motor vehicles.
As is known, there are various sun roofs in which a slidable part is manually displaced or electrically controlled to open the aperture in the roof to a greater or lesser extent. To avoid direct entry of air into the front zone of this aperture, which would be rather uncomfortable for the occupants of the vehicle, there are provided various arrangements among which is that of providing a fixed or movable tilted front part. This known solution has, however, still several disadvantages since a fixed deflector in the front zone of the aperture in the roof has evident aerodynamic and aesthetic disadvantages, whilst a movable deflector either has to be formed partially housed within the interior of the roof, which limits the screening effectiveness and has evident disadvantages of limiting the useful height within the vehicle, or else has to be formed with an operating mechanism which is complicated and independent from that which actuates the main part, and with the necessity of utilising two control cables for actuating the tiltable deflector and the slidable main part with consequent associated disadvantages.